


dragon zuko

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zuko gets egg from sun warriors and well things happen. It just turns out dragons have an odd way of surviving.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a fanfic I have decided to write. Just finished watching atla for the first time and have decided to write something. This is my first time using ao3 to write instead of read the fanfiction so enjoy I guess.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin shall we?

Zuko had only been the fire Lord for six months and was already about to explode. He hadn't been able to sleep well since the war ended and he had had several meetings concerning whether they should become allies with the earth kingdom or not. He was currently in a meeting now. Ignoring almost everything that was being said.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko almost fell of his chair at the sound of his name.

"Uhh. Yes?" He sat up and dusted himself off while looking for the one who addressed him.

"What should we do about the money?" Ah, there we go. The person on second row to the left. He appeared to be a lot older than his father. Early fifties maybe? 

"Sir?" He asked again.

Oh shoot he completely forgot the what the money was for. Uhh... agni help him.

Just as he was about to answer or call a break a messenger bursted in with a flurry. Wait. That wasn't a messenger. That was his royal advisor who WAS MEANT TO BE BY HIS SIDE AT THAT VERY MOMENT.


	3. Congratulations it's an egg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what has the royal advisor done and why did they disrupt the meeting? Zuko may never know. Jk he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day? It's more likely than you think. Please note I write until I have to do something else. I don't plan where the chapters end.

Oh thank agni. Zuko didn't know how he'd get out of that one. His advisor Ayame decided then was the right time to speak.

"There are" huff "strange warriors here" huff "and they ask to" huff "speak with you." And with that final word the 'strange warriors' entered the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko" the one who seemed to be the leader spoke, "we doubt you would remember us but we have come with a gift to thank you for keeping our tribe a secret." With this he motioned for one of the warriors to come forward with what appeared to be a golden egg.   
Zuko felt a sense of familiarity wash over him. The egg. The egg from the sun warriors. The egg that he touched and swore he felt alive. The golden egg. 

He felt an odd desire to reach out and touch it. It hit him. How could he be so stupid these are the sun warriors and they were in his palace. Were they there to kill h I'm or... zuko then realized that everyone's eyes were on him. He quickly greeted them. 

"Do not worry" he said a little flabbergasted. " I did not forget about you warriors.how could I?" He added. 

"Good." The leader spoke. " When you touched this egg it bonded with you and claimed you as it's parent. The egg is now of age for you to take care of it." With that he handed the egg over to Zuko and him and the other sun warriors left.

Zuko was mainly confused. He was left holding a giant egg. Which he is pretty sure is a dragon egg. That he has to now take care of as well as his fire Lord duties. At the thought of this he fell backwards and fainted still holding the egg in his arms.


	4. Dragon sitting and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor zuko. He is barely keeping up with his duties and now he has to look after an egg?! Poor child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day? How am I even doing this? It also seems you have met Ayame. Good since she is my first non overpowered oc.

Zuko awoke in his room feeling for once well rested and actually awake. His eyes drift over to the egg which some how is at the end of his bed. One of the servants must of put it there. Something about someone else touching the egg made him uneasy. As if he should be the only one to touch it. He waved it off as being tired and getting his first proper sleep in years some how affected his brain.

"Well" he said to him self "if I am to take care of this I better do it right." And with that thought he headed done to the royal library.

" aghgshsgh, the egg" grabbing the egg he again made his way to the royal library.

Ayame was already down there submerged in several scrolls from all over the world. He could only tell it was her by the two buns that sat on her nearly invisible head.

" Fire Lord Zuko" she exclaimed standing up so fast that the scrolls fell off her and fluttered to the ground. " I was researching dragons to help you with your uh" she paused for a moment to think of the right word, " situation." Gesturing to the egg.

" Uhh thanks" zuko replied he still wasn't used to being called fire Lord yet and was confused on why Ayame would be alone down here. 

"It's actually quite interesting though you may want to sit down for this" she continued completely consumed by one of the scrolls in her hands. Her hazel eyes moving side to side scanning for information.

"So there is some good news and some bad news" she started.

"What is the bad news" zuko asked warily unsure if he should be scared or not.

"The bad news is that you will become a half dragon thingy to take care of the egg."

" I'm sorry what?"

"A half dragon?"

"And how does that work?"

Ayame seemed very excited by this question and grabbed a scroll from the desk beside her. " well " she said basically jumping up and down, "dragons are very rarely raised by dragons so their eggs change what ever is taking care of them more dragon like. First they egg begins to influence the mind by giving the carer certain instincts, then" she continued practically running in circles, " the carer grows dragonish features and finally they become a full dragon that can shift into the dragonish feature stage and the egg will hatch. Whoo got that out in one go."

" hang on I am going to BECOME A DRAGON!!!" Zuko is confused and scared. He believes that Ayame has finally cracked or maybe he has he is unsure. He just sighs and decides to ask for the good news.

" well the good news is that all your old friends including the avatar is coming to help you through it. I already messenger them if that's all right with you." 

"Ok first two questions. One when are they arriving? And two how long will the egg take to hatch?"

Ayame seems almost completely calm now and not worried at all that zuko is going to turn into a dragon. What did he do to deserve this? Probably chasing aang. Yeah that would do it.

" Ok the avatar will be arriving tomorrow by bison and the transformation will take two to three months depending how old this egg is." 

Once again zuko fainted by being overwhelmed.


	5. Oh look an egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well egg and more things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I uhh lost this chapter part way through and had to rewrite it from memory. Hhahhaahhhahahhhahhah. Help me. It hurts. Why did it happen. I feel like crying.the quality will now drop.

Zuko awoke to a ginormous grin in his face. Aang never really did have boundaries but everyone loved him anyway.

"Guys" he's awake" aang exclaimed...right in zuko's face. Agni he was too young for this.

"Where is the egg aang?"

"Huh" 

"The egg"

"Oh the egg. It's so right here" aang held up the egg like a trophy which made zuko uneasy.

"Give it here then" aang handed the egg over to Zuko and he felt a flood of relief as he saw it hasn't been damaged. He then realized there was more than one pair of eyes on him. He looked around to see toph, Sokka, katara and Ayame in the room with them. He then realized they were quite crowded as he didn't go back to his old room when he became fire Lord but instead chose one of the small guest rooms. He was more comfortable that way.

"How about we all move to the courtyard" Ayame suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea" katara added.

In ten minutes they were sprawled out around the turtleduck pond.

"So"toph stated "it started yet? Cause if it ain't I'm going to be real bored"

"No" said Zuko

"yes" said Ayame

Zuko let out a small chuckle "i'm sorry what?"

Ayame looked sheepishly down at her feet " it uhh started as soon as the egg bonded to you. It does speed up the closer you are to the egg."

"well I don't feel any different" zuko admitted stubornly.

Ayame looked unimpressed. "ok then, give the egg to uhh me." 

Zuko took a step back from Ayame. "Why would I do that. It's my egg."

Ayame took a step forward. She was far too close for Zuko's liking. Now that he looked around he felt as if everyone was too close to his egg. He needed them to get away. He needed to protect his egg. Mine. His mind screamed. But they are his friends. He reasoned. Yes. They are his friends and they are mine. He will have to protect them as well. Yes they are his and he will protect them. But he needs some where to protect them a home. well there is the entire castle but that is too big and the courtyard would get too cold. his room would be perfect. he would be able to make a nest-. Why would he make a nest, why would he need to protect his friends they are capable of taking care of themselves. Maybe Ayame is right. Maybe it has started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We going to stop there for now since I'm scared of losing my work again.


	6. Scaly problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well turns out it has begun and zuko is pretty protective of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god so many chapters in one day. I wonder where the story will go. I am writing this while researching atla so it is more accurate. Ayame is only there because I am trying to stay away from ships. I don't want the whole "but they would never be a couple this ship is better. If you had ever said that in any way to some one. Just why? People can ship who they want. The only thing I'm doing for relationships is that Ayame and Azula dated a little before Zuko was banished. But other than that there will be nothing else. Please remember that this is my au.

So apparently the transformation had started. Zuko could deal with that. Now he knew what the weird thoughts were he would be able to fight it. Aang told him not to however. He was going to fight it anyway regardless of what the avatar told him. But now he had to protect his hoard. Nope no he isn't that isn't human. He will not be doing that. He will continue with his duties and ask someone to watch the egg when he is too busy. Wait no scratch that. That is a bad idea he needs to watch the egg it bonded with him and no one else. Yes the egg is his. It's mine. So are his friends. Yes they are his friends. Zuko wonders when the features would begin to come in. He will have to hide it as much as he could then he would have to hide in his room. Yes that's a good plan.

"ZUKO!" 

Zuko jumped at his name being said so loudly.

"Zuko are you okay?" Sokka asked clearly worried for teenager.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" Zuko lied. How could he be fine it felt like there were two different voices in his head fighting against each other and it was starting to hurt. "I think I have a meeting to get too."

A messenger walked into the courtyard and straight to Zuko and his egg. Zuko didn't like that and it didn't help that his head was killing him.

"Fire Lord Zuko" the messenger greeted "I have been asked to tell you that the next two months of your schedule has been cleared."  
Zuko really didn't like that. 

"WHAT" he yelled bursting into flames "who did this?" He said realizing his outburst and trying to calm down.

"I did." An old man stepped out from behind the messenger.

"Uncle" zuko was so bright he was practically was on fire again. He quickly apologized to the messenger who almost fell over and rushed to give his uncle a hug.

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko" Iron said a little surprised at the sudden affection. "I tried to get here sooner but some people needed help and-"

Zuko cutted him off " It's fine Uncle, what matters is that you are here now."

"Good evening General Iroh, I see you got my letter." Ayame greeted as she bowed in front of the retired Dragon of the West "I should have sent your letter sooner"

"It is much alright young one" Iroh expected her to apologise she had also been quick to do so. "It is not your fault, now I heard their was a festival in town." This was answered with a cheer by everyone, almost everyone.

"Your coming too Ayame" Iroh looked at the girl. She shot him back a big grin. "Now go and get into some casual clothes you all can't go into a festival wearing that."

With another cheer they all rushed in side to get changed aside from Zuko.

"Thank you uncle" he said to him

"Everyone needs a break sometime even fire lords"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey these may be short but at least I am doing them quickly.


	7. A festival with traitors and rumours oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group see an old face at the festival and not a friendly one. Some of the locals also have mixed feelings about the fire Lord and his advisor. Zuko's head is still hurting from everything happening inside it and a surprise visit from a group of travelling musicians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow that was probably the best summary I have ever done and now to fit it all in the chapter. And is that a pov that isn't Zuko's? This chapter has it all. Except for maybe a decent word count. But it does have a time jump.

The festival was loud.  
And crowded.  
The festival was loud and crowded.  
Zuko didn't really like either of these things but he didn't mind his egg and his friends were with him as well as his uncle. They all seemmed so relaxed here as if they weren't worried someone was going to steal the egg. He looked over to Ayame who seemed a little put off and was she crying? She looked as if someone had said something horrible to her. Whoever it was he will make sure they will regret it. He will ask her once their back in the palace.

~5 minutes earlier~

Ayame has never seen such a spectacle before all the bright colours and smells. It filled her with joy. She hadn't done anything like this in forever. 

"I can't believe it"  
Huh? She could hear someone whispering behind them. Well they weren't too good at it she could hear them.

"I know me either" ok there we go there is two men behind them a lot older than they are and their talking about something.

"I feel as if every role with some kind of power has been filled with a child." Oh there we go. She better get Zuko out of here he'd be seriously hurt if he heard this.

" I mean the avatar I understand, same for the fire lord"  
Wait if they're not angry at Aang and zuko? Who are they angry at?

" yeah I know what you mean. But did the fire Lord really have to choose a 14 year old girl who had a connection to his sister?"  
Oh.

" yeah the whole point of an advisor is to have a wise and trusted person and she doesn't seem like she is either."  
Ok so they don't like her. She can deal with that. She was one of the first people other than Azula's family that got Azula to trust her.

"A lot of other people don't like her. Especially since Azula got out."  
Azula is out. Oh no. She wasn't exactly ready to see her again. She only saw her once after zuko got banished and that was at her coronation that was stopped by zuko. She wasn't looking too well at the time.

"Oh yeah definitely, y'know I heard that one of the generals put a bounty on her."  
A bounty on who?

" wait a bounty on who Azula or the advisor"  
Ayame could almost see one of them grinning.

"both."

Ayame broke. She started crying tears running down her face. Not for her mind you but for Azula. She could tell she was fragile at the moment and needed help. If they caught her who knows what they will do? There is nothing she can do though for Azula or herself. She quickly dried her eyes and hoped nobody noticed.

~present~

Zuko was concerned. He felt like he was being followed. He decided to talk Ayame. She seemed like she needed to. 

"Hey," Ayame turned towards him, " What would you do if you got to see Azula again" wait that wasn't a good starter. Great not even five seconds in and he already messed it up.

" first," ok maybe there was hope he didn't completely stuff it up, " I would slap her for leaving me" never mind " Then I would hug her" ok that's better. "You"

Zuko laughed "I would punch her in the gut and the hug," he paused for a moment, " that is if she doesn't want to kill me" 

Ayame let out a giggle. There Zuko cheered her up. His head was still killing him but hey Ayame is happy and so is the others.

"Look" Aang grabbing Zuko's hand "i know those guys"  
Sure enough there was a group of travellers no doubt here for the festival singing something about a secret tunnel. Aang practically dragged him over to see them.

They watched them for a while and decided to get something to eat as it was late. He felt some one pull at him and snatch nice he was too tired to see who it was he just went with them. Bad move.

Who ever it was lead him into an alleyway along with Ayame. 

This was not one of his friends. They wore a cloak and had their face covered. Zuko paled at instantly began covering the egg.

"I'm not going to touch your precious egg idiot."

Zuko knew that voice. Oh god this was worse. Much worse. Why was she here. He looked over to Ayame whose hands flew to her mouth in shock. 

"Didn't you two say you would punch and slap me before you hugged me?" She threw back her hood to reveal what zuko feared. It was Azula her hair even messier than he last saw her.   
" relax I'm not going to try and kill you if that's what you think."

At this Ayame kicked her in the gut.

"Ow I thought you said you were going to slap me." She said holding her stomach.

"I changed my mind" Ayame replied much too smug for Zuko's liking. 

Zuko just decided to hug Azula to know she was safe. He heard she was meant to be at boiling rock but he was kind of happy she was here. 

Azula looked surprised " y'know I never did mean to hurt anyone I was just looking for father's approval." Ayame joined them the hug. They were all a mess of tears and hugs.


	8. Sneaking things and hiding them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is forgiven and hidden in the palace disguised as a prisoner. Zuko's headache gets worse. People are concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think I am getting better at this. Any way enjoy.

After sneaking Azula into the palace well not really sneaking. Zuko told the guards they were keeping her prisoner. This how ever backfired and caused the guards to take Azula with them. They would have to get her later. Right now he had to rest. His head was getting worse by the second and still refused to mention it to anyone. He didn't want to be fussed over. He was meant to protecting them. One of the guards went to take his egg and he slapped their hand away. Zuko didn't care, he was tired and needed to sleep. They reached the corridor that separated all their rooms and zuko felt a sense of sadness to be separated from his friends. They all said good night and left Zuko standing in the corridor by himself. He wanted to run after one of them. Any of them but he didn't know who. He stood there for a while waiting. Eventually he went back to his room carrying the egg as if his life depended on it. 

He rearranged his bed sheets so it curled around the egg and himself. Maybe these dragon instincts aren't too bad. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Aang was awoken to the sound of metal clanging outside his door. If momo had somehow snuck into the palace with him he would make sure he didn't get any treats for a month.

"Momo is that you?" Aang whispered tiredly. He opened the door to find Zuko dragging an old set of armour down the hall. It was a very odd sight as he was also carrying what appeared to be several jewels and is that raw meat? Aang called out to Zuko who ignored him. He thought of trying again but decided against it. Instead he decided to follow him. The went through several corridor and stairs passing Zuko's bedroom and continuing until they stopped out side a room with a big door. Zuko then opened the door and ducked inside. Aang went in right after him. 

The room was big almost like a cave. There was a massive pile of shiny objects and meat. As well as Katara, Sokka and toph all sleeping in a pile of blankets unaware to what surrounded them. The egg sat at the top of the pile. 

"There is my hatchling" a voice that seemed to slip on the s spoke.

"Heh zuko is that you?" Aang Asked nervously fearing what happen to the 16 year old. 

"Who else would it be hatching?" Zuko had kept from the ceiling landing a perfect flip.

"I was just about to get you little one" zuko said. He looked odd as if his eyes were glazed over.

"Uh zuko this isn't funny" aang backed away nervously almost tripping on a helmet. "Hey uh zuko did you get this from the armoury or a guard?"

"Does it matter little one? You're safe and with the others now go and join them." Zuko ushered him towards the sleeping teenagers like a worried mother.

"Ok zuko you really need to snap out of it." Aang was quite scared now wanting to run or fight. Zuko isn't normally like this. It's that egg. It's affecting zuko too much. If he could just get it away from him for a bit it would allow him to calm down. He reached for and was greeted by a forked tongue hissing at him.

"Zuko" aang said sympathetically, "Your tongue."

Zuko's eyes became brighter as if he had just awoken. "My tongue? What's wrong with my tongue?" Zuko looked down at his tongue and let out a muffled scream. "What the he'll happened to my tongue?" He looked around the room. " What the hell happened to the library?"

This outburst caused the others to wake up.

"Morning guys what are you doing in my room" sokka asked. "I am not in my room. Did I get drunk at the festival?"

It was at this point Zuko's headache decided to make a return. Well great.


	9. A chapter in which everyone freaks out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone panics including the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter names are reminding me of Percy Jackson.

Everyone was awake now and in a flying panic about how they weren't in their rooms. Ayame had somehow appeared part way through probably was hurried under all the things Zuko hoarded. He felt kind of bad for worrying everyone else. If only his head didn't hurt as much as it did. It hurts a lot now almost too much to bear. Everyone was yelling and it was hurting. He swore they were arguing he didn't know why. It hurt him to see his hatchlings fight. Wait ugh never mind he might as well accept that he's becoming a dragon. He wondered why he referred to them as hatchlings maybe because they would all be considered quite young for dragons. It still hurt that they were fighting. It occurred to him that everyone had stopped. All he could hear was what sounded like a polar dog wining. He realized it was coming from him. His voice box must have changed to make those sounds. Everyone was looking at him it wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop. It started getting louder the more he worried. Ok it was getting annoying now. The whine turned into a growl which scared him so much it turned back into a whine. Huh how many sounds could he make? He felt an urge to try them all.

"Uhh Zuko you ok" asks toph who noticed he hadn't moved for awhile and heard the odd sounds he was making.

He looked up from the egg. "Uhh yeah I'm fine just experimenting with something."

"Ok then" 

He then realized the others were watching him with curiosity. At least they weren't yelling anymore.

"What are you experimenting with?" Katara asked her voice soft. Hang on Katara only sounds like that when she is looking after a child. He is not a hatchling. If anything she is the hatchling. The growling started again only softer and deeper in his throat.

"Uhh sounds?" He could barely get is voice out between the growls which just so happened to have stopped when he finished speaking.

"I forgot that dragons could make a lot of sounds!" aang kept up from excitement being much to loud for his liking. His body was already ahead of him folding over the egg and whining a little.

"Oh I'm sorry" aang backed down with a sad look on his face and zuko immediately felt guilty. How dare he hurt one of his hatchlings. As soon as that thought was heard he was somehow embracing aang and making a weird sound with his chest. He didn't mind as long as his hatchling was ok.

" It's not your fault hatch- aang." He almost called him hatchlings again. That was bad. " It was just the volume ok" zuko then remembered his tongue. He poked it out a little and was met with a flash of light. He quickly brought it back into his mouth scared of what just happened. He did still see that it was half it's usual width and was forked on the end.

" the volume?" Aang asked. He forgot about his hatchling. He looked down at him.

"Uhh yes I uh have a headache that's all." He saw the look of worry on hatchling's face . " It's not that bad. I assure you that it's not the horns growing in yet either. I feel like that will hurt a lot worse."


	10. Horns and eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets his horns and eyes. His instincts get stronger and no one is allowed to leave him. He has almost mastered doing some of the sounds on command but he can't stop them if he doesn't start them on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the visual features has begun to come in great. I'm hoping to aim for some body horror in the next few chapters.

The eyes were one of the unnoticeable changes. It happened over night and Zuko didn't even realise until some one said something about. This followed with him whining and looking in the mirror for ten full minutes. He found out he couldn't actually cry anymore when he asked Katara to do a check over on him. This caused the whining to get even louder and out of his control. This transformation took away the simplest of human things. At least he had the sounds to substitute it. At least it didn't hurt.

The horns were next and they hurt a lot.

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night his headache definitely worse. He ran his hand through his hair and felt two bumps on the top of his head. That was when the skin broke. It hurt. Oh agni did it hurt. He needed to find someone anyone. Uncle. Uncle would know what to do. He began to stumble out his bedroom clutching the egg in his arm and using the other for balance. Blinded by pain he wondered for a moment what would happen if he stuck his tongue out now. 

It was amazing. He could see as clear as day. It still hurt but at least he could see. He knocked on his uncle's door and collapsed.

Iroh was startled to hear a knocking at the door. He got up to open it. To his surprised he found his nephew covered in blood. He let out a sigh. What did zuko do now? He saw how it seemed to come from his head. Agni. The horns. They must of started coming in.

He was touched that his nephew came to him. As he picked him up he heard a faint sound coming from the boy. He was whining again. Only this time in his sleep. Iroh ran to get some water to wash away the blood. A pale hand pulled at his sleeve.

"P-please don't go" zuko whispered his tongue flickering in and out between words. He then kept his tongue out as if he was using it for something. His eyes were squeezed tight in pain. How would he know he was leaving? Iroh was pretty sure his hearing hadn't been advanced. He looked down at the tongue again. Zuko must of been using it to see. Yes didn't the last dragon tell him something about how their tongues were like a snake's.

"I'm sorry zuko" he whispered ever so gently " but I have to get some water and a cloth to clean up the wound." 

"Ok" zuko answered his voice barely heard. He let go of his uncle's sleeve and went back to sleep.


	11. Horns part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is passed out and his bone structure is changing to accomadate his new horns. Meanwhile Iroh is concerned for his nephew's health and the gaang play a game of hide n seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another word another letter another space. Will this ever end? No. No it won't. If I stop writing for a while I will orphan the work or try to give it an ending.

Iroh came back with the warm water and cloth to find Zuko was passed out while cuddling the egg. He then saw the two horns that looked like black ivory and was at least 30cm each. They were curved back and looked quite elegant. They looked nice even though they were caked in dried blood. He brought the wet cloth to them and began to wash off the blood. Every now and then zuko would since when he got close to the top of the horns. They must be sensitive. Even though they look like they could impale someone. He doubt zuko would want anyone to see them. The staff were already scared of him no matter how hard he tried. He knew zuko didn't like it when people feared him. Now he wasn't sure how he would react. He was lucky the horns were curled backwards because as soon as zuko woke up he headbutted his uncle right in the nose.

"Ah!" Iroh yelled. He must of scared zuko by being to close to the egg.

He heard a small whine coming from the boy. He looked as though he was making himself as small as possible. As if he was trying to hide. Iroh realized what was going on. Zuko would technically be a child by dragon terms and he'd be an adult. Zuko believed he attacked an adult and was now scared. He didn't seem to be aware of his actions. Dragons wouldn't be this scared of adults regardless of whether they hit them or not. He rubbed his nose. The kid had a strong forhead. 

"Zuko it's fine" he said reaching towards the teenager. Zuko backed away still whining. He was protecting his face. Why would he-? Oh. Oh. Zuko thought he was Ozai. His vision must be messed up a little. He had no idea how he looked like his brother. He must be able to tell he was a male adult and then assumed the worst.

"Zuko it's me" zuko backed away again almost falling off the bed. He was whining louder now. But for who? He was pretty sure he knew his mother wasn't here. So who was he calling for? "Zuko I'm your uncle"

Zuko stopped his whining almost immediately.

"U-Uncle" his voice trembled still frightened. It broke Iroh's heart. He pulled the teenager into a hug smoothing down his hair and telling him words of comfort. He half expected Zuko to cry.

"You are allowed to cry you know" he told the young fire Lord.

"I can't" the poor thing he felt like he needed to be brave.

"Of course you can there is no one else here"

"No uncle I physically can't" Iroh looked down at him well up. The teenager had been taller then him ever since he turned sixteen. " When my eyes changed my tearducts just vanished."

"I can't cry anymore uncle and it scares me" Iroh was shocked Zuko was never this open about anything. Zuko started whining again only quieter. Iroh stroked his hair as he held the poor boy. Zuko had been through too much for someone his age. So had the rest of his friends. They sat like that even after zuko stopped whimpering. It was silence for a bit then a rumbling sound started coming from Zuko's chest. At first Iroh thought he had fallen asleep and was snoring but no Zuko doesn't snore he never did. This was something else. He felt the whole teenager vibrate now still making that rumbling noise. He was purring. Iroh didn't know dragons could purr. It definitely surprised him. 

By the time it was morning they had both fallen asleep the egg in between them.

Zuko awoke with the taste of blood in his mouth and started panicking. Did he kill someone? Who did he hurt? He hoped it wasn't one of his hatchlings or his uncle. He felt his mouth throb and realized the blood was from him. He was too scared to open his eyes and decided to just try to stick his tongue. It was odd like seeing everything by it's heat but different so he could make out the shapes of those around him. He could see the egg oh thank agni it was ok. But there was something else in front of him. He felt the urge to bare his teeth and moved his body accordingly. No one was taking his egg.

"Zuko please relax it is only me" the figure spoke.

He opened his eyes to see his uncle sitting across from him. He slowly closed his mouth biting his lip to make his mouth bleed. His teeth must of gotten sharper. He ran his tongue across them. They were definitely a lot sharper then he remembered.

"Sorry Uncle" he apologized. His tongue slipping on the s so it was more stretched out. Great he now had a lisp. At least he didn't have any meetings. If toph found out she would tease him relentlessly. He decided he would keep quiet. At least he didn't kidnap anyone this time but what was he doing in his uncle's room? He remembered the pain in his head and how he couldn't see. His hand flew up to his head but was stopped by what seemed to be two spears? Maybe rocks? Why would he have rocks on his head.

"Your horns grew in last night" his uncle explained. Oh so that's what they were. They felt weird to touch like when he would touch his teeth with a finger. They were rough and quite long. He's surprised his head hasn't fallen backwards. They aren't that heavy. 

His uncle handed him a mirror. He looked almost nothing like his old self. It didn't look like him and he didn't like it. He hissed at the mirror and was surprised when it hissed back causing him to give a little yelp and fall off the bed. His uncle let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny" he growled from under the sheet that just refused to come off. It kept getting caught around his horns. This made him even more annoyed.

The more he moved the more tangled it became. Zuko started growling at it hoping it would move on it's own. It didn't. By this time the old war General was full on laughing at the fire Lord's peril.

" here nephew let me help you" Iroh pulled off the sheet from the confused teenager.

"I was perfectly capable of handling it myself" zuko said with a huff smoke coming out of his nose.

Iroh laughed at the teenager's stubbornness " sure you could nephew" he helped him up off the floor. "Let's go have breakfast shall we?"

Zuko nodded he was a little hungry. He picked up his egg and followed closely behind. Forgetting all about his new horns and teeth.

Breakfast was uneventful as no one else was even up including the staff but that didn't stop them from getting some food. Zuko decided on eggs and bacon. Which he forgot to cook and ate both raw. His uncle raised an eyebrow. Zuko shrugged he might as well except it. The egg did taste nice though. Weird but nice. He was careful not to stick his tongue out of his mouth or keep his mouth open for too long. He found if his eyes and tongue were both being used to see at the same time it would overwhelm him and possibly blind him.

Once breakfast Zuko decided to get his hatchlings. He didn't bother to correct himself. No one can hear his thoughts. So it wasn't weird. He didn't know the others were up and were hiding from him. They were all hiding around the castle seeing who would be found first. Sokka was actually in the same hallway as Zuko sitting on the crossbeams above him.

He saw the horns on his head and immediately didn't want to be found. They looked sharp. He kept quiet though as he watched Zuko check each of their bedrooms faster and faster. It was kind of funny though when he checked them all a second time with his little tongue sticking out. Sokka had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He watched as Zuko left the hallway and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He dropped quietly from the ceiling and began to walk in the opposite direction from Zuko. No way was he going to be found first. He saw Toph hiding in the actual ground. (He only saw her because of her giggling when he walked by otherwise he would of stepped on her) Aang was on the roof of the palace changing spots every now and again to stay hidden. He saw Zuko in the distance and began to run to the nearest tree where a pair of hands pulled him up.

"A tree really Katara" 

"Says the person who was about to hide in one" Katara replied.  
She watched how Sokka nervously looked towards the ground.  
"He's close isn't he?"  
"Yep and now he has horns" sokka put his hands up to his head to mimic what he saw.

"Guys?" 

"Zuko sounds pretty worried" katara whispered "we should probably reveal where we are"

"And lose to toph and aang? No way" sokka whispered back defiantly.

"Guys?where are you?" Zuko sounded even more worried now. Almost scared.

"Guys this isn't funny" ok saying he was worried was an understatement. Zuko began to go into full panic looking in the most ridiculous of places. He stopped calling them by their names. This worried the siblings.

"Hatchlings?" 

"He must be really worried if he's calling us that" Sokka whispered. "We should probably go to him" 

Katara shook her head " you're just going to push me out of the tree"

"You're right but we should still help him"

"Hatchlings!?" This call was louder now panicking filling Zuko's voice.

"HATCHLINGS?!" he was practically screaming now.

Katara and Sokka decided then was the perfect time to leave the tree. They both dropped down and was greeted by Zuko embracing them and checking them for injuries. 

"We're fine,mom" Sokka said to the teenager who in response put sokka down ( huh he didn't realize his feet actually left the ground) and blushed a little. (Could half dragons blush? We was more like a quarter dragon but that's not the point)

Zuko nodded in an attempt to apologise.

"Hah!" Toph pulled herself out of the literal hole she dug herself into. Aang flew down from the roof. Sokka watched as Zuko went to run over but held himself back. It seemed he didn't want to embarrass himself. Sokka swore he heard him whimper a little.

"Nice horns flameo hotman" aang said as he landed.

Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

Sokka decided to translate for Zuko " he means they look cool"

Zuko smiled at Aang with a closed mouth. He seemed as if he was trying to hide something. He was also oddly quiet. Sokka would ask him later

Zuko was happy his hatchlings were safe. He got really scared when he couldn't see them. He just let his dragon mind take over. He don't think he could do that again though. He knows it's getting stronger every day. The horns were still weird though. He couldn't feel them but every now and again the wind would pass through them and he would shiver. 

Katara looked at him. " can I uh touch them" she asked gesturing to his horns. He nodded. He didn't really want them to see his new teeth. He bent his head down so she could reach better since he noticed he was a bit taller than her. Her hand reached towards them.

Katara ran her hand down them. They felt like stroking a large nail. They were nice and smooth. They were quite cool as well. She noticed Zuko was actually leaning into the touch and was that purring?

"Are you purring?"

Zuko quickly pulled away his face red. He nodded.

"Since when could you do that?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged in response.

"Alright enough stalling." Sokka stepped between Katara and zuko his hands on his hips "Why are you being so quiet"

Zuko took a step back. 

"That's not an answer. Is there something in your mouth"

Zuko covered his mouth with his hands and avoided them for the rest of the day


	12. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is starting to hide the new features bit how will he hide the claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be short cause I have an idea and I really want to get to it.

Zuko wasn't sure what was next. He just hoped it wasn't something that was hard to hide. He was still hiding his teeth. Something about them made him feel uncomfortable. He had no need to hide the horns though everyone already knew about them. As he was thinking he was starting to get a throb in his fingers. 

He looked at his hands that were fine except for the black fingernails that seemed much too large and was wrapping around his fingers. He was watching as the nails were growing around his fingers in a fluid motion. Before he could do anything to stop it they had become claws. Ok no way was he going to show this to anyone regardless if they are his hatchlings or not.

They found out.

It was a nice afternoon when they did. They were all in the courtyard messing around when the others decided they would mess with him. He didn't know who but someone pulled his hand out of his pocket. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Cool" aang exclaimed "now you have the claws and ears"

"Ears?" Zuko replied while covering his mouth with a newly clawed hand. He put one hand against his right ear. It was pointed. He didn't see it because he had been avoiding mirrors lately as he didn't want to see how unlike himself he had become.

His hatchlings spent the rest of the day looking at his claws and ear. The left ear didn't change because it was too damaged by the scar.

He kind of liked the attention. He would purr each time one of them started to touch in between the horns. It was kind of like his soft spot.


	13. Wings and a tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets even more features. Oh agni how is he going to hide all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I will try to make this longer.

Zuko hid in his room with the egg for the last two features. At least he hoped they were the last two. The tail was first. It did hurt and there was a lot of blood but he managed to clean it up.

It was odd at first having a tail. It was having an extra arm you didn't want. He soon discovered it responded with his emotions. Almost like a cat. It was very long though. Almost 4ft. It was almost as long as he was tall. He soon discovered he could wrap it around his chest and slip on a shirt with out having any major problems.

The wings he didn't remember coming in. He just woke up one morning and they were there.

He screamed for a bit. They were massive at least 5ft each.  
And they almost filled his entire room. He closed his mouth as soon as he could could as he didn't exactly scream. It was more of a roar to him.

Some servants came knocking on the door.

"Are you okay sir?" They sounded genuinely worried. Zuko looked at himself was he ok? No. Did he want the staff to see him like this? No.

"I'm fine" he said "just got a little surprise" his tongue slipping on both 's' in surprise. He just hoped it sounded normal enough for them to not send anyone else. Even though the thought of seeing his hatchlings again made him want to break down the door and run towards them. No he couldn't do that he remembered how scared aang was when he kidnapped the others and he didn't want to see that face on any of his hatchlings again. He originally thought that his wings and tail were going to be black but instead they were red like blood. Maybe they got stained? No he doubts that. He just had to learn how to hide the wings and then he could finally see his hatchlings again.


	14. Zuko forgets dragons are big even the children ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I wanted to get to. Hopefully this is longer.

Zuko had been hiding his tail, teeth and wings from his hatchlings for a week and so far no one had said anything. When he finally left his room he went and found each of them and gave them a hug. Unknown to them he was actually smelling them. His sense of smell had been heightened and he had run out of things to smell in his bedroom. They each had a unique scent.

Toph smelled like a mixture of badgermoles and grass.

Sokka smelled like different kinds of meat. (He had to stop his mouth watering when he smelled it because he knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop)

Aang smelled like a mixture of momo and appa.

His uncle smelled like tea and smoke.

Katara smelled like a fresh river and all the plant life around it.

He couldn't find Azula and Ayame. He was told they ran away together while he was in his room. He was kind of hurt that they didn't say goodbye but they were being chased by bounty hunters so it was good.

There was one odd thing though. He was taller. Not too much but just enough for him to notice it wasn't normal. The thing is he grew and size and weight. He didn't just become tall. He became bigger.

It started with one inch day then two until he realized he was taller than everyone in the palace and was starting to hit his head on door ways. Which wouldn't annoy him if his horns weren't growing as well. His tail and wings didn't grow with him. He was growing into them.

He knew the others noticed. He could feel their eyes on him when ever he left his room which was getting harder and harder with his growing height. He was now 6 ft and was sure it would stop. He wouldn't be able to fit through any of the doors if he grew any larger. He was wrong about one of those things and it wasn't the one he wanted to be wrong about.

He ended up being just under 10ft and was unable to leave his room. He couldn't see his hatchlings anymore. He was trapped in his room. If he knelt down he would be able to see through the doorway and was about the same height as toph but his weight changed with him and the door was just too small. The egg was much easier to hold now at least.

It hurt him he couldn't see his hatchlings again. Maybe when he's a dragon he would be able to fit. But for the moment he was stuck. He knocked the egg and almost had a panic attack. He watched in horror as his egg rolled out the door. He wanted to cry. His egg, his hatchlings, his humanity. All gone. Zuko snapped he wanted to get out. He started thrashing trying to get of his room but his door had been closed by a breeze passing by and he couldn't open it with his claws. He started whimpering and stopped moving around. How embarrassing he was the fire Lord and he was trapped in his own room. 

He heard knocking and stopped what he was doing.

"Yes?" He asked scared of who it was.

" can I come in" it was toph. She would probably be the best one as she wouldn't be able to see him clearly through the ground.

"Ssure" he was so excited one of his hatchlings were here that he didn't mind the lisp.

She opened the door with earthbending just because she could and came in. She was holding his egg. Zuko practically jumped on her but was careful not to squish her as he wasn't sure if he could or not so best be gentle. 

"Zuko!" She said closing the door behind her " What the hell get off me" he slowly got off her a little embarrassed to say the least.

"You're definitely a lot bigger than you were yesterday and why do I feel wings and a tail?" She said running her hands down his tail. Oh that felt good. He began to purr quite loudly. He couldn't help it. It just felt so good. He realized he didn't answer Toph's question.

" they uhh have been there for while now. I may or may not have been hiding them" he admitted his voice breaking in his struggle to quieten the purrs.

" How come you didn't come out this morning?" toph asked still rubbing his tail.

"I can't fit" he whispered

"What was that?" Toph asked grinning. He knew she heard him and refused to respond. Turning his head away knowing it probably wouldn't make a difference he stared at the wall hugging his egg. 

" I brought you some food" she held up something. Eggs. He lunged for them but was stopped by toph rubbing his tail. How did she know that would get his attention.

He looks at her. "First you have to tell me why you haven't been leaving your room and I don't mean today."

Zuko swallowed " I thought you would all be scared of me"

To this Toph started laughing. He ignored her. His eyes staying on the eggs in her hands. "What makes you think we'd be scared of you? Ever since this started you've been super cuddly"

Zuko explained what happened the when he 'kidnapped' them and how aang looked at him. Toph looked up at him.

"It's not your fault sparky" sparky? Where did sparky come from?

"Aang was most likely scared for you" 

"That doesn't make anything better" he replied slowly sitting down. Toph walked towards him and started rubbing in between his horns.

"You can have the eggs now" she said waving the bag around. He slowly took them out of her hand careful not to scratch her. He popped one into his mouth. It made a crunch noise and he felt the yolk oozing out of it's shell.

"I have no idea how you eat those like that." Toph responded wincing a little at each crunch.

" I don't know either. It's surprisingly the only thing I'm comfortable with" he replied between crunches. " I would eat raw meat but I think if I start I will black out wake up to eating a dead ostrichhorse or worse." He didn't want to think about that. He remembered his mother telling him stories about dragons who eat people. That was the real thing he was scared about but he didn't want any of his hatchlings to worry. He watched the youngest one in front of him play with his tail. He knew she wasn't the weakest and didn't like to be treated as such but she was still the youngest. 

He didn't know but Toph and him had spent the whole day in each others company. He watched toph get up to leave and blocked the door. 

"Alright move" she asked. Zuko definitely couldn't just let his hatchling leave. He needed to look after her. If he can't leave and follow her then he would make her stay.

"Come on Zuko move or I'll move you" he held in a chuckle. The hatchlings couldn't move him with earthbending. He needed to get her off the ground. He couldn't hold her in his arms he might hurt her. He did the next best thing. He walked towards her and put his mouth on her collar and lifted.

"Hey zuko put me down" she tried to earthbend but missed.

"Nope you're staying with me" he said through clenched teeth. Toph kicked him in the gut and ran put the door slamming it shut behind her. He could tell she was resting on the door to stop him from getting out.

"Toph I'm sorry" he apologized "i didn't mean to do that" he started whimpering softly hoping she would come back.

"I know you didn't sparky" her voice was quiet. He must of scared her. 

"Toph please come back." He begged. "I just don't want to be alone." He waited for an answer. Nothing. She had probably left. He started whimpering louder. Something touched his tail. He looked down. Toph was there. His heart leapt. She came back. 

"Move over sparky" she nudged him. He picked her up with his tail and moved her closer to him. Together they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i actually tried with the grammar.


	15. A dragon and his egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko shows everyone his new features as toph breaks down the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters is me stalling zuko turning into a full dragon but hey we actually got this far in only a couple of days. Please leave kudos or a comment so I can see if people like this or not.

Toph awoke to not being able to see anything. Weird. She normally slept on the ground so she could. She could however feel herself rising up and down. Was she asleep on someone? Oh right zuko. He must of lifted her on him part way through the night. It was weird how he was now twice her height. She began to sit up and slid off him. 

She heard a small groan from the lizard boy.

"Morning sparky" 

"Morning hatchling" huh he must not be that awake yet. Everyone knew he called her and the others that in his head and tried to refrain from calling them that out loud.

He sat up so they were at eye level his tail brushing over her every few seconds to check she was still there. He sounded sleepy. His eyes must not be open yet. She felt his tongue slip out like a snake.

"Oh hey Toph" Zuko's eyes must of been open. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Uhh yes" she replied. It was odd seeing him so calm. "I have to go to breakfast now" she felt his tail droop. The whole mood of the room had changed now. She felt bad that he couldn't leave. " Ok ya big sap I'm busting you outta here" and with that she tore the door way down so it was big enough for him to fit through. Together they made their way down the corridor. It was an odd sight. A small blind girl walking down a corridor with a half dragon hiding behind her.

Zuko didn't mind that toph practically dragged him out of his room. He held the egg in his tail so that his hands were free. He felt a bit intimidated by everyone looking at him. He was pretty sure he looked almost nothing like himself.

They finally entered the dining hall. He swore he heard everyone gasp at him. He decided to sit on the floor next to Toph as he was too shy with everyone else. 

Thank agni for Katara as she broke the silence. "Where were you yesterday?" At least she was pretending everything was normal.

"I was uh trapped in my room" he admitted meekly. His tail brought his egg to rest in his lap. He knew it caused all of this but just couldn't bring himself to hate it. Sokka bursted out laughing.

"How did you get trapped in your room?" He said between laughs. Katara hit him on the head. "Ow"

He gestured to all 10 ft of himself. "These doors weren't exactly made for half dragons."

"So how do you get out" aang asked

Toph intervened " I broke him out"

"So that's what you were doing yesterday" Katara said in surprise.

"She brought me eggs" zuko said unaware his tail was wagging slightly. 

Then his uncle walked in and almost walked immediately out again. Zuko didn't know why but his tail went to stop him blocking his path entirely. "Sit down uncle" he said with out looking up from his plate of food.

"Oh uh sure nephew" great his uncle was avoiding him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his uncle sat down. He seemed wary of him. Of course his uncle remembers the stories about dragons eating people. His own uncle was afraid of him. No matter all his hatchlings were safe and they accepted him. So why did it hurt so much that his uncle was scared of him. He slowly ate his eggs careful keep the crunching to a minimum. His uncle still winced at it. So did everyone else. That is except Toph he guessed she was used to it. 

A guard rushed in. How dare he interrupt his meal. Oh well he must have a reason. He watched as the guard looked at him and instantly paled. 

"Sire there is an uhh assassin in the castle we saw them enter from the west gate."   
He stood up. He saw everyone shuffle a little away from him. 

"Where" his voice was low. He watched as the guard got even more nervous.

"Uhh this way sire" the guard began to walk out of the room bowing as he went.

He handed the egg over to Toph. "Watch the egg for me hatchling" he then sped off after the guard.


	16. It was the assassin in the palace with the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a assassin in the palace and zuko is ready to find them. A little game of hide and seek where if one of them stuffs up they will die. Or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The assassin thing came to me like three seconds ago. It was that or sokka trying to take the eggs from Zuko and getting the fright of his life.

Zuko followed the guard he could practically smell the fear coming off him. The reached the gate where the assassin had supposedly entered. He could smell it. There was an earthbender here that wasn't Toph. No doubt it was the assassin. He followed it back into the palace and down a hallway. He would loose the scent every now and again but would quickly pick it back up. He followed until he was back in the dining hall. The others looked at him.

"Did you find them yet" aang asked looking around the room.

He shook his head in response. The scent lead him to this room and nowhere else. They were somewhere in this room. He paced around a little until stopping at a spot underneath where aang was sitting earlier.

"Toph can you earthbend a hole just here?" He asked.  
Toph nodded in approval and stomped to clear away the floor. Sure enough there was a 30 odd year old man standing at his feet. 

"Who are you here for?" He asked the man. He was trembling. Good. He came into his home and tried to kill someone in it.

"The avatar" he whispered. 

Ok if Zuko was mad before he was furious now. He strucked down the assassin with his claws. He heard a gasp from the hatchlings. He didn't care as long as they were safe.

He heard a sickening crunch and watched as the intruder fell still. 

He blew fire on him so he could remove the evidence. He turned and walked past his hatchlings. 

It wasn't until he realized what he did. Must b e because he was far away from his EGG. Oh no he left it with the hatchlings. He ran as quick as he could and whisked the egg out of Toph's hands and fled back to his room. Hang on he just killed someone. He doesn't think he's ever done that before. Oh agni he killed someone. But he was trying to hurt aang. He killed him. He looked down at his claws that did the deed and let out a soft moan. He killed someone. All because of that stupid egg. Great. Maybe he is a monster now. At least he didn't eat the guy. Unless he blew fire on him to make him cook. He felt like he was going to throw up. He's a murderer now. 

He didn't want anyone to see him now scared that he might hurt them. People walked by but they didn't stop. Good he wanted it to stay that way. He never left for meals anymore. If he was going to kill someone then he couldn't eat. It went on like that for a week. He was hungry now and desperately missing his hatchlings. He couldn't think of them as anything else now. He had to keep reminding himself that he was a danger to his hatchlings. He felt a great sadness wash over him and went to sleep.


	17. A real scaly problem (if you're Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon.

Morning came and Zuko felt better than ever. He stretched his everything and slid off his bed like a wet noodle. He was a noodle. He let a small shriek that sounded more like a roar. Oh agni he was a full dragon now. Ok he no longer act normal. It happened and now all he had to do was wait for the egg to hatch. Ayame said it could take two to three months. His transformation was only two so he has at most a month of being like this. Yep only a month maybe even shorter. He lowered himself down and looked at his egg that seemed to be laughing at him. What are you looking at he tried to say. All that came out was grunts. Great he can't speak either. Well this was just excellent. He doubt he would be a danger to his hatchlings anymore (friends). Oh hey his mind must be more clear now if he's calling them his friends again. 

He felt good about this. It was hard to move in his new form. He felt as if he would be ok with leaving the egg though. He started to go out the door to be greeted with a headache. Ok maybe he can't leave the egg. He practically rolled out the door. Man he was flexible. He tried to get up but tripped on something which hurt like hell. Oh he has whiskers now as well yeah he guess. He should probably show the others. They would probably be in the dining hall having breakfast. 

He sped done the hallway occasionly tripping on various things. His egg was still clutched in his tail. His tail had grown and he could only tell where it started because of his to back legs.

There they are. He tried to walk but ended up tripping and bumping into Uncle Iroh. Crap. Uncle Iroh is going to kill him. He began to wrap himself around the egg. 

"Nephew is that possibly you under there" why would his uncle ask that. Who else would it be. He tilted his head in confusion.  
"I hope it is you" his uncle said filling the silence. Something about his Uncle unnerved him. The two great dragons and his egg were the last ones left. Hadn't his uncle killed what everyone thought was the last one. Yes yes he did. He was a dragon now too. So his uncle might try to kill him. Crap. Double crap. That means his hatchlings aren't safe around him and neither is the egg. He began to growl at his uncle. 

"Zuko I was joking before" his uncle said backing away from him. "We all knew it was you. Only you have that kind of scare"  
This man right here might be a part of his family but he was endangering it. He began to growl louder. Getting closer and watching his uncle back away. One of his whiskers what ever is was for some reason connected with his uncle's for head and they passed out.


	18. Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter updates are getting a bit slower now. I'm kind of running out of ideas. If you have any please comment it.

Zuko was **floating**. He didn't know where he was he was just **floating.**

He opened his eyes to see nothing but inky blackness. Ok he was floating and he was now blind. He looked down to try to get a sense of where he was. Instead he saw his human body. Alright then he was just floating in a dark substance that he could breathe. He didn't realise he was holding his breath in and let out a big puff of air except nothing happened. Zuko added this to the list of weird things.

It was kind of nice here. The dragon stuff couldn't touch him here and he was normal. If didn't get hungry or need to use the bathroom he could stay here forever. It was so peaceful. So quiet. So nice. Maybe he would take a short nap. The weird inky void wouldn't mind would it? He closed his suddenly feeling very tired. It was cozy here and surprisingly warm. He felt himself begin to sink into the darkness but didn't make a move to stop it. 

It was covering his legs but he didn't mind. He heard a sound but ignored it. It was now covering his arms and torso but he didn't mind. He heard the sound again. It sounded like his name. What was his name again? Zuko right? He couldn't remember. It was covering his neck he didn't mind. He heard the sound again. It was definitely someone calling his name but who. It was covering his face but he didn't mind. It had almost covered him completely.

" **ZUKO!!!** " he heard someone yell. With a gasp he felt himself get shot out of the void. There sudden bright lights and he could barely see.

He sat up as best he could. G r e a t . He was back in his dragon form. At least he could think properly now. He looked around at all his friends who were looking at him in worry. He nudged the nearest one, Aang, with his snout. Aang seemed bigger. Everyone seemed bigger. Had they become dragons too? No the palace was bigger. He was small. How small? Bigger than a turtle duck that's for sure. He did have to climb on top of his egg. So he was somewhere between a turtle duck and the egg.

Wait where was his uncle? He turned to see him passes out on the ground. He leapt off the table which he didn't know he was on and flew for a moment before crashing onto his uncle causing the old man to gasp in surprise. His uncle then lifted him off him. That was weird but Zuko kind of enjoyed being held. No. Nope. Nopetity. Nope. Uh uh. He was not letting so trashy instincts take over again. He looked up at his uncle at least everything didn't hurt. He felt like a cat. 

"What happened to zuko?" Toph asked his uncle. She probably couldn't 'see' him if he was being held.

"He is right in my arms Toph." His uncle responded lifting him up a bit more. Okay that was a bit too far from the ground for his liking. He began to whimper even higher than he did before and struggled in his uncle's hands. His uncle put him down on the floor but not before getting a scratch or two on his arm. Once down on the floor he curled up into a ball. The floor was surprisingly warm and he loved it.

"Yeah" Sokka joined in "but where is the rest of him" he gestured to his small build. He lunged at his arm in return. Sokka let out a yelp as he accidentally clawed his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rich text may or may not have been working and I didn't know what it was but I do now and I will be using that instead.


End file.
